


Boggarting Blues

by nicoleeemusic98



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, blink and you'll miss it kaisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleeemusic98/pseuds/nicoleeemusic98
Summary: The boggart used during Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons escapes. Chaos ensues.





	Boggarting Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [cc_round4](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cc_round4) collection. 



> #26: Prompt: Harry Potter!AU. The boggart used during Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons escapes. Chaos ensues.
> 
> Author's Note: Hey prompter I don't think I did your prompt justice >< nevertheless I hope you like it!

_Hey have you heard about it?_

_What’s up?_

_The third year Gryffindors were having a lesson on Boggarts during Defence Against the Dark Arts this morning and apparently the boggart used during their lesson escaped and hid itself. The professors have already started hunting for it but we still don’t have news about whether or not it’s been caught._

_Guess it hasn’t been caught yet then?_

_I suppose, I’m kinda scared though. Doesn’t a boggart take the shape of your biggest fear when you meet it?_

_Yeah, it does._

Jongdae helps himself to more eggs as he listens to his fellow housemates nearby gabble over the recent Boggart situation, his eyes not leaving the sausages next to it. Sure, an escaped Boggart could pose as a nasty surprise but Jongdae highly doubts that it’s going to appear in the dining hall in the middle of lunch and expose itself to the entire Hogwarts population. The potential danger can wait, his stomach can’t.

Someone slides in next to him and Jongdae doesn’t need to look up to know who it is.

“Hey babe.”

“This isn’t even the first time you’ve done this but I still don’t understand how you could’ve known it was me without having seen me. Unless you did, but I didn’t even see your head shift cause I know how much you love those eggs.” Junmyeon muses to himself bemusedly, leaning over to give a quick peck to Jongdae’s cheek.

Jongdae flashes him a small secretive smile. For one, he caught a flash of green out of the corner of his eye. Also, no one in Ravenclaw save Minseok and Kyungsoo ever voluntarily sit next to him. And he knows Minseok is in the library finishing his Potions homework while Kyungsoo was over at the Gryffindor table having lunch with his cousin and crush. It was kind of a no-brainer once he used the simple method of Elimination.

“You won’t be guessing it anytime soon,” Jongdae teases, eyes alight with amusement as he watches Junmyeon scoop some rice for lunch. “we all know I’m the smart one in this relationship.”

Junmyeon fakes taking an arrow to his heart at his remark. “You wound me, and here I thought we left House Prejudices back in 1998 after The Battle of Hogwarts.”

It was ironic as Junmyeon knows that one of the things Jongdae finds attractive about him is his intelligence and ability to understand whenever Jongdae was joking. What he further likes about his boyfriend was the fact that he could joke back just as casually even if the target of the joke was him. Jongdae was plenty intelligent himself, and such intelligence often needed someone of matching intellect as a partner. Their sense of humor complemented each others’, and they had just clicked.

Jongdae rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s dramatics as said boyfriend settles into the seat next to him, a small smile making its way onto his face. What would he ever do without Junmyeon.

“By the way, have you heard about the Boggart situation?”

“That’s literally the only thing I’ve heard ever since class ended!” Jongdae snorts. “It’s kinda stale to me now.”

“Yeah well,” Junmyeon swallows a mouthful of rice. “It happened during Sehun and Jongin’s class.”

Jongdae lightly scoffs at Junmyeon’s worry. “Please, Sehun and Jongin of all people are more than capable of protecting themselves. _They’d_ probably scare the Boggart away instead of it happening the other way round.”

Junmyeon seems slightly mollified at that, appearing to have remembered just what terrors Kyungsoo’s little cousin and his best friend were. But Jongdae sees the slight crease in Junmyeon’s forehead and sighs, putting his chopsticks down and facing his boyfriend.

“You’re gonna go and find it, aren’t you?”

His boyfriend shoots him a sheepish grin, his thoughts transparent for Jongdae to see. “I’m a prefect Dae, and you know how much I want to be Head Boy next year. Besides, I really don’t think it’s a good idea for a Boggart to just wander loose around the castle and what if-”

Jongdae cuts off Junmyeon before the elder went on his accidental babbles. “It’s okay Jun, I understand. Just promise to be around for dinner yeah? I really want to see my boyfriend before heading back to Ravenclaw Tower for the night.”

Junmyeon beams back at him, leaning in to give a quick peck to Jongdae’s cheek. “For sure Dae, I’ll see you later.”

Jongdae had first met Junmyeon in his second year, when Junmyeon had been a sullen third year. The owlery had been freezing and Jongdae’s blue and bronze scarf had nearly been wrapped around his eyes due to how small he had been back then. He had just sent one of the school owls off to deliver to his parents when he heard a soft patter of footsteps behind him.

Words weren’t exchanged that day but meeting at the owlery soon became a more common phenomenon. And slowly, both Junmyeon and Jongdae bloomed under each other’s constant companionship. They had been delighted to find someone else of similar views and mind, and admiration soon turned to longing on Jongdae’s end.

Two years later saw a shy Jongdae asking out Slytherin fifth year Junmyeon for some Butterbeer at Hogsmeade, which the latter warmly agreed to. They chatted and laughed their walk to The Three Broomsticks and strolled back to the castle hand in hand, the conversation never abruptly ending and enjoyment in each others’ company never fading. Their owlery sessions soon became study dates at the library and came with secret smiles whenever they passed each other by in the corridors, and when Junmyeon finished his last OWL paper he dashed out straight to Jongdae and asked him to be his boyfriend.

That was a good few months ago, and those were the happiest few months of Jongdae’s life. Letters were exchanged all throughout summer before they spent a week of it together, and had excitedly reunited on the first of September. And now here they were, back at Hogwarts with Jongdae as an OWL student and Junmyeon as a sixth year prefect. Back to getting to see each other everyday, as well as working hard together to reach their goals after graduation.

They were gonna kick butt together, Jongdae was sure of that.

But as he seats himself at the Ravenclaw table for dinner, he fails to see his boyfriend at the Slytherin table as he casts a glance over. Jongdae tries to relax and convinces himself that Junmyeon was just late for dinner, that maybe he got held up clarifying a lesson with his professor. Junmyeon takes his studies seriously, as someone who intended to be Head Auror one day. He was probably just being his usual studious self, nothing wrong with that.

Half of dinner rolls by and Jongdae’s anxiety spikes up little by little with each passing minute. Junmyeon promised that he would be there for dinner, and Junmyeon never breaks his promises. Jongdae waits another ten minutes before excusing himself from the dinner table, muttering something about Transfiguration homework to Kyungsoo (who had been sitting next to him for dinner) while trying to grab a couple of bread rolls and an apple.

He would need to feed those to Junmyeon once he found him, Jongdae thinks as he exits the Great Hall. The only question was, where exactly was his boyfriend now?

Jongdae searches the owlery, the kitchens, even the Quidditch pitch. Finding Junmyeon nowhere in those places, he sighs before bolting up to the fourth floor classrooms to check for any stragglers and a potential missing boyfriend. The Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom was deserted, and so was the Transfiguration classroom (Jongdae frowns at this, he had expected Junmyeon to be in the Transfiguration classroom bombarding Professor McGonagall with his after-class queries). At the rate things were going, he might end up finding Junmyeon in the Astronomy Tower despite there being no Astronomy class for the night.

He’s about the head down the enchanted staircases when his ears pick up some very quiet sniffling drifting from the direction of the Charms classroom, which Jongdae belatedly realizes he forgot to check in his rush and worry. Taking quiet steps to sneak up on the sniffling, Jongdae lowly mutters a near-silent _lumos_ for his wand tip to light itself up.

Reaching the Charms classroom door, Jongdae notes how the door was left slightly ajar despite it being common knowledge that the teachers lock up the classroom doors after the last class of the day is over. The unlocked door was all the proof Jongdae needed to know that there was something in the classroom that shouldn’t be there, and he was ready to bet his last sickle that it was the Boggart.

Just as he was about to peer inside the classroom carefully, a cry of anguish emits from the room, and Jongdae himself nearly lets out a shout from the shock. That cry was all he needed to barge into the room resolutely, wand held high and at the ready for any situation that might need him to fight back.

And Jongdae was a fifth year in Hogwarts, which meant five years spent studying magic and learning how to protect himself in times of danger. He doesn’t usually brag, but Jongdae would like to admit that he does better than average in his classes. He’s learned how to handle Grindylows, brush Hippogriffs and transfigure cauldrons into cats. Really, he’s done all sorts of things in his five years at Hogwarts.

But none of his classes ever equipped him with what to do when you see your own dead body right in front of you, a pool of blood surrounding you with your missing-and-now-found boyfriend crying over your corpse. He supposes it’s rather creepy, as well as some strange out-of-body experience that he never thought he would live to see.

Jongdae’s about to make a comment about being able to write his own epitaph when his boyfriend chooses to let out another cry of despair, snapping him back to the present situation.

“Please Jongdae, please please wake up!” Junmyeon cries, his words nearly unintelligible from all of the crying he’s done so far. “You’re not allowed to die on me you hear? Not after all we’ve talked about all summer, not after all the plans we’ve made for when we graduate Hogwarts. We’re gonna live in a little cottage together, have our own little garden with our own tabby cat. You’re gonna name her McGonagall remember? I’m going to be Head Auror one day, while you’ll be at my side as my Secretary. We’ll live together, grow old together. You can’t just leave me alone now!”

He knows he should let Junmyeon know that that was a Boggart he was crying over, but Jongdae is rather touched by all that Junmyeon is saying in his supposed absence. While making the occasional Dad Joke and discussing some new theory with him, Junmyeon was never one to outwardly express his love for Jongdae, preferring to show it through gestures.

He lets the crying go on for another couple of seconds, before clearing his throat loud enough to be heard by the occupants of the room. Junmyeon’s head snaps up at the very familiar voice, but Jongdae immediately steps forward into the Boggart’s line of sight before his boyfriend gets to say anything.

“Hey, looking for me?”

The Boggart transforms at the sight of him, and Jongdae sees it barely take on the form of an irate-looking Junmyeon before he brandishes his wand at it yelling _Ridikkulus_!

Boggart Junmyeon transforms into a little mouse, and Jongdae quickly banishes it into a nearby cupboard. He makes sure that the locks to the cupboard are sealed tight before turning back to Real Junmyeon, who’s currently still half shocked with a bit of snot running down his face.

It’s a rather distasteful sight but Jongdae can’t help but feel slightly fond and warm upon seeing his boyfriend. “Hi big baby,” he teases gently, pulling out his handkerchief and wiping off all of the snot and tears off of Junmyeon’s face as best as he can. “It seems like I’ve finally found you.”

Junmyeon doesn’t reply, just continues staring at Jongdae as though he would suddenly drop dead once again. Jongdae frowns at that. Junmyeon normally snapped out of shocks fast.

Without any warning, Junmyeon suddenly throws his arms around his neck and pulls him into a crushing hug, burying his face into Jongdae’s neck. “MERLIN Jongdae I thought you were dead for good I’m so glad you’re alright.”

Jongdae rubs circles on Junmyeon’s back, trying his best to calm him down. “Hey Myeon, it’s okay. Everything’s okay, I’m okay. I’m not dead all right?”

“Yeah well, what was I to think when I opened the door and saw you just lying down there in a pool of your own blood?”

“Er…”

“Yeah, I completely forgot about the Boggart Dae. I thought it was you right there. I was hoping you might just be sleeping but then there was all that blood and-”

“Well I was in the Great Hall enjoying some sausages for dinner and looking out for my boyfriend, who you know, was supposed to meet me for dinner.”

At that, Junmyeon seems to snap out of his trance a little and his eyes widened upon realizing his broken promise. “Oh Merlin Dae, I was supposed to meet you for dinner and I didn’t.”

“Don’t worry about it Myeon, I found you didn’t I?”

Jongdae hands Junmyeon the apple and bread rolls he had gotten from the Great Hall, smiling as he sees Junmyeon’s face light up at the side of the food. “Thank Merlin for you Dae, I’m starving.”

“All that crying must have given you an appetite huh?”

“Hey, don’t be mean! I just cried over your dead body!”

Jongdae laughs, glad to see Junmyeon loosening up from the shock. “How about we head down to the kitchens and get you something more filling huh? I’m sure the House Elves won’t mind!”

He stands up and brushes himself off, before holding out a hand for Junmyeon. The latter just grins back at him as he grasps Jongdae’s hand in his own, and together they make their way down to the kitchens.

_Hey Dae, can I ask you something?_

_Fire away Myeon._

_Before you banished the Boggart, I saw it take my shape. But it wasn’t me being dead, which makes me really confused and-_

_If Boggart You had stayed around a bit longer, you would’ve witnessed yourself saying you found me disgusting and then want to break up with me._

_What?_

_Yeah._

_Oh Dae…_

_It’s okay, I know that you wouldn’t be that mean even if you want to break up with me._

_What-I would never break up with you Jongdae._

_Hey, you never know what might happen. I prefer to live in the moment you know, enjoy it while it lasts. I’ll only think about the near future when it gets serious._

_...are you saying we’re getting serious?_

_Well yeah, I don’t want to lose you too Myeon. You’re too precious to me._

_…_

_Myeon?_

_Kim Jongdae, stop doing that. Now I’ll have no choice but to marry you._

_What._

_You’re precious to me too Jongdae, let’s please never lose each other._

_...for as long as I can, I won’t._


End file.
